


Graves

by MurphysLaw



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Kinda, M/M, rodilio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Rodilio story set after Lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graves

Edilio said he didn’t want to dig the graves anymore. But nobody else would. And he wasn’t the sort of person to let the bodies lie under the blankets, slowly rotting, reminding each passing person of someone they’ve lost.

So he dug the graves.

He didn’t use the backhoe, not this time, this time he used a shovel. He needed to feel the pain in his back, his arms, his neck. Each shovelful needed to remind him that he failed these kids. If he had been faster they would be alive. If he stopped the Human Crew they would be alive. If he just let Sam kill Zil they would be alive.

But he’ll still have to dig Zil’s grave.

When he was on the second grave someone came to help him. Edilio didn’t look at the other person. They dug in silence. By the time the last grave was dug the moon was out.

They both lay on their backs, looking up at the sky. He couldn’t help feeling the most beautiful thing in the FAYZ was an illusion.

For a while they just lay there, side by side, breathing heavily, thinking about the dead they just buried. Mary’s jump. The fire. The cruelty of life. Drakes return.

He was now aware of the boy next to him, The Artful Roger. He didn’t really know him that well. A guy he saw in town now and again, the boy Justin pulled out the fire. He must have noticed him while walking back from the hospital.

  “Why’d you help?” he asked softly, his lips almost not moving, if the night wasn’t silent Roger would of missed it all together, but everyone was in their home, mourning the loss of someone, somewhere.

  “I couldn’t just stand there and watch someone take the burden of all those kids.” His voice was still rough from smoke inhalation, like so many other kids of the town. Edilio nodded.

  “Thank you.”

Again they lay there in silence, embracing the peace after the storm, and wondering how long it can last before the next. Looking up at the fake sky and realizing that this was their world, full of pain and suffering but also, at rare times, it can be so much more peaceful than the old world could ever be.

It wasn’t till the moon was high in the sky and the stars were at their brightest that Edilio realized they were holding hands.


End file.
